Ariana Xander (OmniRealm Warriors)
Ariana is one of the two main protagonists of OmniRealm Warriors 2. She also appears as a boss in ORW1 when a Corrupted version of herself travelled to the past to destroy the original OmniRealm Warriors Stats may be unjustifiable due to the lack of Smashtwig's attention to ORW2, as he focuses on ORW1 more Summary Ariana is one of the two main characters of OmniRealm Warriors 2 and the third member of the XenoRealm Warriors. Born as the second oldest into one of the most wealthy families in Neo Hex, Ariana lived a very peaceful and happy life with the amount of money her family had. All in the city respected this family without hesitation and the Xander family returned with an equal amount of respect. Not a single other person hated her family, and thus, she never knew hate, pain, or suffering much. That all changed when she was around 7 years old, her status being somewhat stripped away. Her parents had disappeared mysteriously, and with none of the remaining family members having a job, her older brother quickly realized that they had no choice but to sell their estate before potential corrupt people attempt to take advantage of their vulnerability. And thus, she had to live the rest of her life in much different and less fortunate living conditions. While her older brother, Aaron, was inventing the best pieces of technology Neo Hex had to offer for income, Ariana had to be the strong "big sister" figure to the rest of the younger family members. This continued for years, and her brother had taught her vast amounts of things that put her above most highschool students, but none of it would never be shown until they had a stable lifestyle, not to say that she wasn't rich. Finally came the day where the family could afford public schooling, Ariana was immediately sent to Neo Hex High. The new environment worried her, she had never been to school in a long time. Her knowledge about how the school system and social skills would help, but it would be a rough start. However, due to her beauty, she attracted a ton of attention and received incredible popularity, much more than expected; the attention made her feel immensely uncomfortable in her new environment. She was often hit on by boys on the first day, some of which do their "business" to her; luckily, just before one of the boys attempted to (basically) assault her on the 4th day at school, a certain young boy in green intervened and defeated the assaulter quickly, the two quickly became close friends through that one interaction. Coincidentally, Ariana was one of the reincarnations of Luminosa, the Deitiness who helped stop Cataclysm from Corrupting all of the OmniRealm; the other reincarnation being Cooltech, who carried Luminosa's traits, but not her abilities. This allowed the Xenostone to awaken the powers inside and grant Ariana the abilities of the Deitiness Ether, the power of Astral Light Energy. Out of all of the XenoRealm Warriors, she has the most significance plot-wise, being the only one capable of wielding Astral Energy by natural means she was destined to be the one to seal away the Corruption of Cataclysm for good... But slowly she found herself to have the tendency to protect the people, or person, who have the duty to protect her in order to save everything... Personality Like most incarnates of Luminosa, Ariana has a confident, brave, and strong spirit that can allow her to push through many challenges. However, just like Ether, Ariana's warm, caring, sweet, and thoughtful nature is what defines her best and makes those around her happy. Appearance Has rich brown hair in a ponytail and light blue eyes the color of the sky. The color of her skin is full of color and not pale at all (she's white). While she mostly wears longer dark blue jeans, she sometimes wears short ones too. She wears stylish black and white shoes and has a red checkboard pattern coat covering her. Underneath the unbuttoned jacket she wears a darker blueish shirt. Luckily for her, needing to be athletic, she doesn't have... features that may hunker her down, and according to Ethan, looks better without those things. Powers and Abilities Tier: 8-B | 8-A | 7-C | 7-B, higher, likely 7-A '''with Aethensphere | '''Low 6-B | High 6-A Powers and Abilities: Self and TechnologySuperhuman Physical Characteristics, Analytical Prediction, Acrobatics, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation,Information Analysis (via Information Lens), Animal Manipulation Xenotribute: Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Limited Darkness Manipulation, Magic, Extrasensory Perception *'Combat': **'Scientific Side': Intangibility (During Sacred Speed), Invisibility, Magnetism Manipulation and therefore Adhesion and Technology Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation (Type 2, pseudo-Type 3), Radiation Manipulation (Can control the electromagnetic spectrum), Limited Heat Manipulation (via lasers and Heat Lance), Matter Manipulation and Antimatter Manipulation (via Gamma Creation), Limited Attack Reflection (can reflect her own light with "Mirror Points"), Limited Gravity Manipulation (Able to curve light with "Curve Points") **'Spiritual Side': Statistics Amplification, Pseudo/Fake Time Stop (Judging Blades), Duplication, Forcefield Creation, Weapon Creation, Exorcism, able to damage the Mind and Soul, Sealing and Paralysis Inducement (via Sealer Dome, sealing is also preformed by enate abilities), Power Nullification (via Seraphic Orbs), Life Manipulation, Flight (in Golden Radiance), Nullification of Regeneration, Intangibility, and Resurrection, via Astral Energy and can damage the Non-Corporeal and various ways of negating damage in general. *'Medical/Support': Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low, Low-Mid in Gold Radiance) Resistance to, Mind Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, One Hit Kill/Durability Negation (very specific, ask for clarification in battle), Empathy Manipulation (if by force, can still feel emotional by natural means, but no one can force feelings onto her, like every other living being in the ORWverse), Resistance to Status Effects (and Mind/Soul Manipulation) in Golden Radiance, Limited Statistics Reduction (Debuffs wear off after 3 turns or 30 seconds), Fear Manipulation (if by force, can still be afraid by natural means, but cannot be forced to feel fear, just like all other living beings in the ORWverse), Time Stop, Telekinesis, and anything that renders her "helpless" with her Amulet (5th Key) Attack Potency: City Block Level '(Comparable to Ethan at the time, possibly Stronger) '| Multi-City Block Level '(Fought 3 Arms Omen) '| Town Level '(Fought 7 Arms Omen) '| City Level+ '''(Fought 10 Arms Omen, albeit with help by 4 other comrades. (Consistently) Comparable to Mirage Avatar (52.5 megatons of TNT), Wayne in his 7-B key, and is stronger Ethan Xavier who at one point, was estimated to be 50% stronger than Wayne in his own 7-B key, BY his older self. ''62.4760857087819 Megatons x 1.5 ='' ''93.71412856317285 Megatons of TNT''), '''higher, likely Mountain Level '''with Aethensphere | '''Small Country Level (Superior in strength to Ethan) | Multi-Continent Level '(Much stronger than Ethan, who always views her attack power as "attacks from a very angry wife" and "absolutely horrifying") 'Speed: Transonic, Speed of Light with Sacred Speed (can catch multiple bullets, becomes a "light" being and moves at the speed of light), Relativistic+ Reaction Speed (Can bend her direction during Sacred Speed, but cannot make sharp turns) | Hypersonic (Should be faster than Ethan) | High Hypersonic,' Sub-Relativistic+' with Golden Radiance (moves at nearly the same speed as Ethan with Super Signal) | Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Much faster than Ethan in this key as well), '''Sub-Relativistic+ with Golden Radiance | Same as before, Speed of Light with Golden Crest: Unbounded, MFTL+''' with Golden Radiance (8.988004e+16) | Massively Faster than Light+ (Comparable to Ethan) '''Lifting Strength: Class 5, likely Higher | Class 10 '| '''Class 50 '| '''Class 100 | Class P '''(Comparable to Ethan) | '''Class P Striking Strength: City Block Level | Multi-City Block Level | Town Level | City Level+, higher with Aethensphere | Small Country Level | Multi Continent Level Durability: City Block Level | Multi-City Block Level | Town Level | City Level+ | Small Country Level | Multi Continent Level Stamina: High (Can fight on for days) Range: Extended and Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with Projectile Specials. '''Long range specials continue up to an unknown amount of range, probably up to '''Hundreds of Kilometers, but beyond Ariana's control and eyesight Standard Equipment: ''' '''Infomation Lens: Technological bioelectrical powered contact lens (they are soft lens, not the tough Paragon Lens). They provide basic information analysis on various things, recording, data storage, texting, video calling, and map making features, it's a not as good XenoTech Watch, but contains the same functions. XenoTech Watch: A simple wrist watch that can do a variety of non-combat applicable stuff. Similar to a phone, but better and comes along with various analysis features and more. It also connects to a cloud like database shared between all XenoRealm Warriors Hammerspace Tech: A device on the bottom side of the Watch that can create a very small to large portal to a free dimension that stores up to many things, even furniture, food, living space, and a seemingly infinite supply of Army Knives. * Support Items (These items appear in game only, please restrict these in Versus Battles, as they do not come from her default equipment) ** HP Items: Items that recover her physical health (it restores her "soul" as well, incase his enemy can attack his soul) ** EP Items: Items that recover her Energy Reserves that her needs to continue fighting ** SP Items: Items that recover her Stamina. ** Stat Items: Can temporarily increase Attack, Defense, Speed, and other attributes by 1.5x times ** Other Items: Can act as special equipment that can resist status effects like sleep, toxic, burn, freeze, paralysis, stun, and even instant kill. Certain items can even stop time for a extraordinary small amount of time, render one intangible (at the cost of not being able to attack either), or teleport short distances. * Amulet ** Magic: This gives her Specials Magic Properties. These properties can bypass the laws of physics in a way, capable of ignoring things like Vector Manipulation ** Strangely this allows her to bypass many different types of hax, generally ones that make him immovable like Telekinesis and Time Stop that are imposed on hier, though it uses up a considerable amount of Energy. Was the only way to defeat Omen with his Spectral Tome. *** 5th Key Only Intelligence: Genius to Extraordinary Genius, theoretically Supergenius (Far Smarter than Ethan will ever be. Her technical intellect is directly proportional to the player controlling him and therefore can be any level of intellect, canonically must be at least Genius level. This is NOT a game mechanic since it has nothing to do with the games mechanics at all.) Weaknesses: '''Golden Radiance makes her other specials require more Energy than usual, though this isn't much of a factor in VS Battles '''Notable Techniques/Equipment: Basic Abilities * By themselves, these don't use up any Energy * Superhuman Physical Characteristics: Has enhanced strength, speed, stamina, and durability *'Golden Crest': Ariana's Xenotribute, a transparent scar like crest on her left backhand she had when she was born glows bright yellow when she uses it. This is indicates that she is indeed one of the reincarnations of Luminosa. It gives her the ability to create "Solid Light" or Astral Holy Energy. *'Energy Control' **Her default Energy, unlike most, is actually Astral Energy, and thus can use it **Can use Energy for manipulating her Xenotribute, like creating light and such. IS NOT MAGIC, MERELY CONVERTING Energy INTO SOMETHING ELSE **Can enhance her physical capabilities with Energy ***She can occupy her Energy into parts of her body to increase its "mass" though it doesn't weigh said part down, which is why she can achieve superhuman feats without breaking the Force = Mass x Acceleration law ***Body parts covered in energy are impervious to being affecting by things that would one hit kill, like perforating laser beams. Though damage can still be done ***Passively, Energy works to weaken damage of attacks by gathering inside the body to the parts where the user is being damaged and acts like a shell for the softer inner body parts, though those organs are also tough on their own with their Energy. This makes things like impalement a lot tougher and more often than not, a sword thrust would knock the user back than impale him or her, though damage will still be taken ***Passively, one's Energy maintains its form stubbornly, so melting or becoming mold would be counteracted by the Energy's tendency to maintain the form of its user, unless the user allows such to be possible **'6th Sense': He can sense all Energy in his vicinity, regardless if they are not detectable by the other five senses. This includes detecting living beings like his hiding enemies, Range and clarity increases if more Energy is inputted into this ability. Because it's another sense, it's PASSIVE ***Can sense the amount of Energy (Power Level) in a person or object, detect spiritual power or spirits in general, and Corruption, which is normally not something one can see ***This bypasses Illusion Manipulation that usually messes with the 5 main senses *'Hand to Hand Combat': Surprised Ethan in their first sparring match. While they fought to a standstill, Ariana seemed to have an advantage, though Ethan was holding back on the skill level. *'Athletics': Capable of performing somersaults, handsprings, backflips, and more. Helps dodge attacks. Infinitely better than Ethan at this, she's in gymnastics and track. *'Golden Combat' **Capable of encovering parts of her body to attack enemies with hand to hand combat, creates a golden rod to use as a makeshift sword. 'Special Techniques' 'Scienficial' Attacks based on scientific principals and the study electrodynamics and optics themselves. * Sacred Speed: 'Modelled after Ethan's Lightning Dash, Ariana becomes a being of light and zooms forward at incredible speeds to reach places fast and damage enemies quickly, a golden trail following. Like the Lightning Dash, Ariana is restricted to just straight-line travel. She can also perform this in the air and is intangible when this is active. However, this intangibility means that she cannot attack or interact with other objects or surfaces during this move at all and is really only used to move around, unlike Ethan, who can attack with an electric punch and interact with things in his path. *'World of Light: Ariana's ability to create light-based illusions is unparalleled, rivaled only by Omen himself. She is capable of making illusions that are so drastic, it can make her opposition experience a whole different illusionary world that has zero similarities to reality, nor does it have any flaws with the world built. With the use of her Astral Light, she can make some illusions real as well and even fool 6th Sense users. Most people often have mistaken this technique as creating a whole entire reality. ** Angel Image: '''A somewhat basic Illusionary technique. She bend light in a way to make things look closer or farther, higher or lower, than they actually are. This can confuse the enemy a lot. She is even capable of making herself invisible via bending light. * '''Photosyntheic Rundown: Using the life-like energy provided by her, as if she was the sun, Ariana influences the ground to sprout huge amounts of roots, trees, and other plant life to run down the enemy in an unavoidable attack. This often changes the landscape to be different, and thus providing more of an environment similar to a jungle * Laser Maser: Via utilizing the fundamentals of creating high powered lasers, Ariana, without using stimulated emission to influence an electron's energy orbit level from high to ground state. She simply channels a huge amount of electromagnetic waves into one single coherent wavelength of light, resulting in a non-diffused long-range fatal azure laser beam. * Heat Lance: A technique learned via the tutoring of a mentor. With the ability to manipulate Infrared Light, also known as Heat. She was able to achieve this powerful technique utilized from a warrior of the past. She unleashes a massive amount of heat with a punch forward, causing a huge column of heat to follow after her, burning the opponent inside and out * Ultraviolet Poison: Using a large amount of UV light, can cause cancer and radiation poisoning in an attack. * Radiation Sickness * X-Ray Crasher: Uses powerful X-Rays to inflict instant cancer or cancer treatment, as well as, if used offensively, can disrupt the molecular bonds between atoms, potentially destabilizing the target on an atomic level. * Gamma Creation: Easier done with Ethan's minor manipulation of Electric Fields, but can be done on her own. As long as she is within a place with electric fields, which is everywhere, she is able to unleash gamma-ray electromagnetic waves/high energy photons through them. The wave loses enough energy to create electron-positron pairs, matter and antimatter respectfully to be used as projectiles. However, with a Quantum Electrodynamics Cascade utilizing laser fields and accelerating electron-positron pairs, she can create electron-positron high-energy photon plasmas: a huge amount of energy. 'Spritiual' Attacks made possible to the special nature of Ariana's light, able to do what most Holy Users can and what most Light Users cannot * Seraphic Spheres: Ariana's signature ability of the Golden Crest. She is able to summon levitating, malleable orbs that can take an uncountable amount of shapes and can emit her own Energy, and carry sealing properties, bypassing Regeneration and inducing Power Nullification. She can summon up to 4 orbs at a time ** Spheres: '''She can deploy a sphere to levitate in one place, where it can act as a explosive hazard or be used at a later date, such as being called back to her, impacting all who stand in its way. The Seraphic Spheres can also be held in her hand for later use or to just be shoved into the enemy's body for blunt damage. ** '''Saber: '''Her most common use of the Golden Orbs. She shapes the orb into a wide curved short sword and uses it for swift slices to deal out quick damage. ** '''Bow: '''Ariana can reshape a sphere to turn it into a bow capable of firing devastating arrows of Holy Energy. The Bow's shape looks like if the hilt ends of two Sabers joined together, along with a scope to increase sniping capability. If needed, Ariana can use the bladed shape for melee attacks. ** '''Shield: '''The spheres reshape themselves to become a thin barrier around Ariana to protect her from attacks from one or all directions. They can even become a wearable shield that reflects projectiles back to sender. ** '''Chain: '''The orbs fire out a spiky chain that can wrap around enemies, eventually the orb will become the chain and fall into Ariana's hands ** '''Blaster: '''The spheres transform into handguns that fire powerful spherical blast attacks ** '''Shots: The orbs can fire energy beams at the enemy like drones ** Disc: A sphere can be reshaped into a cutting blade via rotational force or be used as a platform. * Divine Dura: '''Covers her body in Holy Energy and braces herself, can block, divert, and endure and absorb enemy attacks easily. The Holy Energy also acts as a shield, nearly as powerful as Tectonic Armor and even Energized rocks, meaning not even exponentially damaging attacks will have an easy time busting through it. Temporarily absorbs the enemy's power increases durability and likely all stats afterward. It also absorbs health and Energy from them as well. She gains the same defenses as Golden Radiance. * '''Heavenly Light: '''Blinds enemies with overwhelming light temporarily, also damages the demonic, bad willed or natured, or anything deemed "evil" or "bad" such as a bad attitude severely and all others moderately. Unavoidable. * '''Benevolent Rejuvenation: '''Instantly heals herself or allies by a very significant portion of her or their health. Heals status effects and temporarily buffs their physical capabilities. * '''Virtue Clone: '''Creates as many holographic golden images of her self that can fight alongside her, if Golden Radiance is active, the clone will have their own Golden Orbs. She can create a fake Clone with no substance, can be mixed up with real ones, however, adds to the total limit of four clones. * '''Mind Judgement: '''Ariana can rid of evil minds by completely destroying their psyche, this causes major headaches if they survive or are not evil. If one is not evil, their psyche will simply renew itself like nothing happened, though the headache is still there and damage will be sustained. This can cause extreme hallucinations and can completely ruin one's perception and sense of balance, temperature, proportion to the ground, equilibrium, and far more brain-related problems. * '''Sealer Dome: '''Ariana creates a circle around her enemy and ensnares them in a dome of Sacred Energy. Inside this dome, the enemy's powers are nullified and they cannot move for a short while. * '''Aethensphere: The signature technique of the Deitness Luminosa, Ariana projects a spherical rotating field around her, large energy spheres inside also affected by the spin, dealing massive damage to all who stand inside. Ariana is able to adjust where the epicenter is positioned to fit a punch, omnidirectional blast, or even a projectile Forms * Golden Radiance ** Ariana gets encovered by a golden layer of light, turning her attire bright yellow in color (with some black highlights) Her skin is left untouched. More importantly, her statistics get an incredible boost that rival Ethan's various multiple forms. Her durability as tough has his Tectonic Armor, strength as strong as his Ember Overdrive, and speed comparable to his Super Signal. It's only limitation is that while it can last as long as Ariana wants, the EP it takes to do her Specials will cost twice as much, however, since those Specials don't take much EP to begin with, this limitation is not much. The new Energy coating her can also resist status effects and passive effects like being cut (so she only gets hit by the force of the attack), burned, poisoned, frozen, electrocuted (still feels the force of the attack), and more. *** Bestowment: She can grant stat buffs to her allies for the cost of her EP. The potency and how long it lasts are also EP dependent *** Recharge: She is now capable of recharging her EP at a considerable expense of her HP *** Aerial Mobility: She can levitate and fly in the air for about ten seconds after touching the ground or platform once. *** Healing: '''She has constant Regeneration abilities, if she decides to use Rejuvenation, her healing capabilities increase tenfold *** '''Gatebreaker: She is now capable of creating as many Seraphic Spheres she wants at one time, but at the cost of notable HP for each Orb surpassing the 4 Orb Limit *** Golden Limbs: She can create about two arms out of the cloak that encovers her to do many things like grab or punch. They can even hold onto the Seraphic Spheres for use. However, this adds to the limit of a Seraphic Sphere. Fighting Style * As a boss in ORW1, she has her preferred fighting style ** Like Ethan, she's an adaptable fighter that prefers using her speed to overwhelm or defend well, going at full power from the start, as such, goes into Golden Radiance right away. *** However, unlike Ethan, dodging to evade attacks isn't viewed to her as a complete must, and if she can use the enemy's attack to her advantage, instead of dodging, takes advantage of whatever flaw the move may have, such as attacking before the move makes it's mark. *** Ariana also doesn't have the luxury using Special Techniques as well, despite having large pools of Astral Energy, her Techniques take up a considerable portion of it, unlike most of Ethan's techniques, which have far weaker or no hax compared to her immense amount of it. ** She also likes to attack first, but if the opponent's Energy level (Power Level) is sensed to be higher or equal than her's or her allies', she tends to wait for the opponent to go first. ** Tries to finish the fight ASAP ** Like Ethan, is trained to stay calm and not be swayed by mental tricks Key: Early Game | Late-Beginning | Mid-Game | Late Game | End Game | ORW1 Boss Fight Category:OmniRealm Warriors Category:Tier 7 Category:Holy Users Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Video Game Characters Category:Light Users Category:Illusionists Category:Illusion Users Category:Healers Category:Healing Users Category:Characters